hold
by Suki Pie
Summary: Ibuki, Haruma, dan jemari yang terpaut bisu. [Ibuki x Haruma]
**"Hold"**

 **Samurai Drive (c) Fujiko Kosumi**

 **Hold (c) Suki Pie**

 **.**

 _"Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Kadang Ibuki bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat dirinya bisa bertahan dengan manusia sok dingin tapi keras kepala itu? _Well_ , tidak perlu ditanya juga, sih. Apalagi jika ia sudah mendapati seorang Haruma Kokone duduk di antara pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah, ditemani sebilah Katana yang dijaga dengan baik, dan membiarkan hembus angin menerbangkan helai peraknya secara acak. Hanya ia, Haruma, seorang diri.

Atau begitulah pikir Ibuki. Sampai-sampai kakinya sendiri seolah memiliki refleks tersendiri untuk datang kemari dan menemukan pemuda itu dengan mudahnya.

 _Haruma Kokonoe_ , Ibuki membantin. Orang yang berdiri di antara bayang-bayang masa silam, membela demi harga diri seseorang, tanpa teman, tanpa rekan, tanpa dorongan. Akan tetapi, Haruma tetaplah Haruma. Sebesar apa pun keras kepalanya, tak pernah sekali pun Ibuki hendak melepaskan pandangangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" Ibuki bertanya ringan, jelas mengabaikan sambutan sarkastik Haruma sebelumnya. "Di sini dingin, tidak takut masuk angin?"

Haruma mendecih, gerak matanya sempat sinis ketika ia berpaling; _menghindari kontak mata dengan Ibuki_. "Masuk angin bukan masalah bagiku," katanya dingin, menarik kedua lututnya hingga dagu menyentuh ujung, lengkap dengan kedua lengan memeluk spontan. _Gayanya seperti anak kecil_. "Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendam Seishiro."

Ada jeda cukup panjang, kala Ibuki tertegun beberapa detik dan mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang baru saja Haruma ucapkan. Namun, semakin Ibuki mencoba untuk memahaminya, semakin besar pula perasaan tidak nyaman itu timbul.

 _Seishiro. Dendam yang terkubur. Dan mimpi buruk yang selama ini Haruma pikul seorang diri_.

"Nah, bagaimana, ya?" Menyerah, Ibuki lantas menempatkan diri di samping Haruma. Tidak dekat, tidak pula jauh. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan dan Haruma sama sekali tidak mempemasalahkan hal kecil itu. "Kalau boleh kubilang, ada saat di mana kau harus bisa memisahkan mana sesuatu yang berhubungan, dan mana yang tidak berhubungan."

Satu alis diangkat heran. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ah, lupakan saja." Ibuki meringis kecil. Diam-diam benaknya berspekulasi, jika bibirnya secara kurang ajar mengatakan ' _lupakan saja dendammu itu'_ atau ' _itu adalah masa lalu, lihatlah masa kini yang kau jalani_ ' kepada Hiruma, sudah pasti ujung Katana menjadi imbasnya.

Dan percayalah, itu mengerikan.

"Bicaramu tidak jelas, Ibuki."

"Ha ha, begitukah?" Tawa kecil mengudara, yang detik berikutnya ia berjengit kecil ketika jemari-jemari mereka saling menyentuh. "Omong-omong, tanganmu dingin sekali, Haruma,"

Harumu mendengus geli.

"Astaga, ini penyiksaan namanya."

Entah refleks atau spontan, entah sifat lugasnya atau bukan, Ibuki lagi-lagi bertingkah di luar dugaan. Ia mengamit kelima jari Haruma, menautkannya hati-hati di antara lima ruas jemari miliknya, yang dengan lekas ditangkupnya hangat dan begitu hati-hati.

Secara naluriah, Haruma akan melepaskan diri. Namun sentuhan pelan yang dilakukan Ibuki terhadap titik-titik di sekitar jarinya memaksa Haruma untuk diam. Meminta lewat sorot mata bahwa biarkan saja, walau sejenak dalam hitungan sekon, keadaan mereka seperti ini.

Saling menggenggam ketika dingin menyusup dan petak-petak kosong di antara keduanya lenyap. Menghantarkan hangat secara lisan dan diam-diam, tanpa frasa atau klausa.

"Rileks, Haruma. Sebentar saja, biarkan aku seperti ini."

Haruma, yang dengan sengaja menyembunyikan wajah dalam kungkungan lengan bebasnya, kembali mendengus kecil. _Dasar Ibuki bodoh_ , gerutunya.

Namun Ibuki menyadarinya lebih cepat. Hinga akhirnya ia terkekeh dengan renyah, renyah sekali, dan mencoba berkomentar di sela-sela rasa gelinya.

"Pipimu merah."

"Berisik."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** kokoro retak sama _ending manga-nya_ 8"D /boboan/


End file.
